Taking Care Of Her
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Draco Malfoy takes pleasure in the Triwizard Tournament. Then he meets a girl one year below him, a Hufflepuff no less. But after knowing a shocking detail about her, things slowly start to change. Is the change worth it, worth him?


Hey, reader! It's Blue :) Here is my first Draco/OC story, it's also the longest thing I've ever written :)) Please be kind and leave reviews. I need comments/critisims 'cause I'm planning to start writing original stories. So, I started to take baby steps by pairing up a fictional character with an OC. I apologize for the future wrong spellings and incorrect grammar. So, please read and review, pretty please? :D (I am prepared to cry and feel sad and depressed if I get no reviews... Yes, I am sending you to a guilt trip :-")

Note: This takes place in Goblet of Fire, it kinda follows the story a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter name, event or item mentioned in the story. I own the OC, though.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with excited chatter as they talked about the current Triwizard tournament, their main topic being Harry Potter mysteriously the fourth and final champion for the year. Boys furiously glared while the girls scoffed at the green-eyed boy, one of them was the notorious Draco Malfoy. He smirked as he saw a group of Hufflepuff students in his year wearing the "Support Cedric, Potter Stinks" badges as they shone and glimmered under the light. He looked down to admire his own badge before drowning down his pumpkin juice and headed off to his Common Room.

He walked through the halls, the first and second years scurrying out of his way. He smirked at their fear as he continued his way to his destination. As he turned a corner, he spotted a student, a younger girl no less, sitting right in the middle of the hall, her school bag by her lap as her hands fumbling with her hair. Scowling, he stalked towards the girl and glowered over her. He saw her jump a bit before hastily lifting her eyes from the floor and into his eyes. The fourth year wizard let his stare linger longer than expected. All he saw was slightly familiar light, grey eyes scarily—yet innocently—stare up back at him. For what seemed like hours, Draco tore his gaze away before showing a grimace look at the girl.

"Get up, you're blocking my way." He said harshly.

The girl did nothing, as if he hadn't said a thing.

"I said bloody get up, girl!" He all but screamed at the young witch.

Startled, she clumsily stood up, all the while her parchments, ink bottles and quills scattered on the floor. The girl paid no attention to the mess she made but looked twice as nervous as before.

"Have you no manners?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Guessing by the house you're in, I guess not." He stated her as he took notice of the Hufflepuff patch sewn in her school robes.

Draco slightly raised an eyebrow when she did not retort, cry or ran away. She just stood there with her hands still tugging at her hair.

"Are you just gonna stand there or be the Hufflepuff you are and clean up this mess?"

No answer.

The Slytherin boy groaned and pulled out his wand. With a quick flip and twist, all her things floated up in the air and into her bag as neatly as possible. He turned his attention once more to the girl, this time all the uneasiness in her face was replaced by shock. With a swift movement of his wand, her hands were untangled from her brown hair. From there, Draco kept moving his wand until her hair was knot-free and was now flowing just below her shoulders.

"There, just get on your way so that I can."

"T-thank you." She said in a bare whisper and quickly slinging her bag over her shoulder before running pass him.

'Glad that's over.' He thought before finally sauntering to the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

The following morning, everyone got up exceptionally early to get good seats for the Triwizard tournament. The three schools buzzed about what the first task is and how the four champions will overcome it. Draco, along with Crabbe and Goyle, made their way towards the stands. He sat down by the aisle and calmly leaned back, trying to catch some extra sleep before the tournament starts.

What felt like only a few seconds, all of a sudden felt someone shake him relentlessly awake. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the eager face of Goyle smiling down on him. Draco angrily shrugged his crony's massive hand from his shoulder and stood up to see what was finally happening.

Looking far, he saw Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory face off a Swedish Short-Snout. He watched with anxiety and interest on how Cedric managed to transfigure a rock into a Labrador for the dragon to chase. Draco saw at the corner of his eye that the dragon had put its attention back to the Hufflepuff wizard as he made his way towards the Golden egg. Once Cedric grasped the egg, the dragon managed to puff out a flame strong enough to reach the champion, barely getting away from the spot. Though victorious, Draco saw that Cedric was badly injured as his face was burnt from the attack. All officials and Professors quickly came to the aid of the Hufflepuff student. What Draco didn't expect was that a student came running down to the field as well. Looking intently, he saw that it was the same girl he met yesterday. He carefully watched the girl tend to her fellow wounded housemate. She helped him get up and guided him out of the field while the Hogwarts part of the crowd watched with dispirited eyes. Curious for the girl's action, the Slytherin made his way through the stands and out to the silent halls of Hogwarts.

Hiding behind the corner, Draco patiently waited to see Cedric and the girl come out as well. As soon as he heard the uproar of the audience, he caught sight of the two Hufflepuffs. The younger one had the other's arm around her shoulders while her own arm was around his waist. They slowly limped their way towards the Hospital Wing with Draco quietly in tow. When the needed room was in view, Draco stopped following them and let the two enter the room. The Slytherin kept his eyes on the door to wait for the girl's return.

Half an hour has passed yet Draco has not left from his post. He was getting tired from standing, his legs getting numb from the lack of movement. When he felt that the girl was not coming out for a while, he heard a quiet click. Shaking his head, he saw the door gradually open and the girl soundlessly stepping out of the room, releasing a long breath. Without wasting time, he ambled towards her.

"You." He said in a commanding whisper. He saw her turn her head quickly, masking her timorous state with confusion.

"Why'd you help him?" He asked the younger girl.

She fidgeted in her spot, tearing her gaze from his.

He took long strides towards her and stopped at arm's length. "I'll ask once more, why'd you help a housemate who's probably three or four years older than you?"

Both students stood in the silence, albeit the distant screaming of the other students. Finally, the girl looked up to him again.

"He's… He's close to me." She said in a whisper.

"How close?"

"Well…" She looked anywhere but him.

"Well?" He pushed in a slightly impatient tone.

"Really close."

"Wow. That totally explains it." He responded sarcastically. He leaned in closer to her face, noticing the pinkish glow in her cheeks. "Is he relatively close? Your best friend? Friend with benefits? A good shag?"

"He's a relative."

"I'm gonna need a more specific answer."

"I'm really close to him."

"We're back with that again?"

"I'm giving you an answer, aren't I?" She responded with a stronger voice.

"Easy there, no need to get your knickers in a twist." Draco said with his signature smirk.

"You're disgusting."

"I'm afraid we're drifting away from the topic, dear."

"You have no right to call me that!"

"Actually, I do."

"Really? How so?" She said with the same amount of sarcasm he used earlier.

"Because you are charmingly beautiful." He said smoothly, trying to get the answer that he wanted as he traced her cheek with a touch as light as a feather. He felt her cheek grew even warmer as soon as his finger came in contact with her skin.

"St-stop that." The girl stuttered.

"Not unless you tell me what are you to Cedric." He continued to trace with his finger, this time her chin.

"Wh-why are you so int-intent in finding out?" She shivered as he kept sliding his finger side to side under her chin.

"I'm as curious as a wolf wandering in the dark, quiet midnight."

"He's… he's my… my brother." She finally answered with half-lidded eyes.

He froze, his finger stopping at the cheek he first touched.

'Cedric Diggory has a bloody sister?' He carefully observed the girl in front of him. With a closer inspection, he can definitely see indications the she is, in fact, the sibling of Cedric.

He was already familiar with her hair, considering the first time they saw each other. She had soft-looking, dark brown locks that reached just below her shoulders. Unlike her brother though, she had soft, angelic features but the presence of her brother's looks was still there. What really caught his attention were her eyes: light, grey eyes. It disturbed him that even though that her eyes were the same with Cedric's, he can't help but think that it also reminded about his own. It was mesmerizing and calming to look at, but their difference is that hers was okay to be lost in. His was dangerous to be admired.

He shook his head and took a step back, releasing a breath that he wasn't aware that he was holding in.

"Alright, you really are Diggory's sister."

"Uh, yeah." She said, not knowing how to answer him.

"What's your name?"

"Um, Sophia. Sophia Diggory."

'Lovely' He thought subconsciously. He shook his head before returning his attention back to her.

"Right. We must never speak of this moment, are we clear? I don't want the whole school to find out that I actually got acquainted with the likes of you." Draco said with his arrogant self.

"Okay then." The third year answered nervously.

"Goodbye, Diggory." With a curt nod, he turned around and walked away, leaving the young Hufflepuff girl staring at his retreating figure.

* * *

"Lumos." Draco sleepy said as he gripped his wand and slowly sat up from his bed. He lazily swung his legs to the side so that his feet can touch the cool, wooden surface of the floor. He let his feet feel around for his slippers before wearing them. He sluggardly stood up and cautiously headed for the door. Once he was out, he warily walked through the Common Room and out to the deserted hallways.

Draco, almost fully awake now, made his was casually to the kitchens. He craved for a glass of water, but was too lazy to conjure the drink inside his room. He didn't even bother Crabbe or Goyle to get one for him, seeing as that they were almost knocked out in their beds. Being the Slytherin that he is, he craftily avoided Filch and his deranged cat, Mrs. Norris and the other professors that were roaming around as well. He finally reached the kitchens and sneaked inside. Quietly shutting the door, he turned around and lurked around for some glasses. He spotted a row of glasses neatly placed on top of a marble countertop.

"Accio glass." The glass leisurely floated its way towards him.

Out of the dark, a short shriek was heard that echoed through the coliseum-like kitchen, making Draco drop and break the glass.

He quickly observed his surroundings, getting slightly anxious with who or what is around him. Soon enough, he saw a dim light coming towards him, and fast. He caught his breath in his throat when the light stopped just a few feet from him.

The light lowered as he heard someone whisper, "Reparo." The shards quickly reassembled into the intruder's hand.

"M-Malfoy?"

Draco brought his wand at shoulder level, enough to see the stranger in front of him.

"Well, well, well. Diggory the younger, what brings you here?" He said with a smirk, eyeing her sky blue pajama shorts and plain black shirt.

She blushed under his gaze before clearing her throat. "Um, well… Y-you see, I-I-I was… Ah, uh—"

"I see you haven't cured your habit of uneasiness. Then again, I am Draco Malfoy."

She hissed, but it sounded like it was out of pain than anger.

"Did I hit a nerve so hard that I caused you a bit of misery?" He said with amusement in his eyes. The look was instantly wiped off his face when he saw her drop her wand and gripped the wrist that was holding the glass.

He took a few steps towards her and lowered his eyes to her hand. He could see blood through the bottom of the glass. His mind went into an immediate panicked state. Carelessly throwing the glass away from her, he grabbed her wrist, his hand over hers and took a closer look. There was a long, deep cut across her palm as the blood spread all throughout her hand.

"Tergeo." He said as the excess blood disappeared in sight, though the cut is still open.

He circled around her so that he was on her left side. He quickly wrapped his right arm around her waist while his left hand took a hold on her left wrist once again.

"Put the light off from your wand."

"Um, okay. Nox." She obeyed as the light from her wand extinguished.

"Hold my wand. Keep it pointed forward unless I tell you to point it somewhere else."

"O-okay." Sophia got his wand that was wedged between his hand and her wrist. She raised it just in front of both of them.

Draco swiftly but carefully wandered ahead, trying to find some chair or table.

"Point it to the left, now right. Okay, this way. Now point it ahead."

Soon enough, his keen eye saw a row of chairs by a marble countertop. He hastily led her towards them and let her sit down. He grabbed his wand from her before pointing it towards her hand.

"Episkey." The cut slowly closed at her palm but it was still evident.

"Ferula." Her hand was quickly bandaged as he sat down, panting from all the work he's done.

"Merlin, all I wanted was a glass of water." He said, resting his head on the cold, marble surface.

"Why'd you help?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Huh?" He asked tiredly.

"You could've just got the glass, drank some water and be on your way. Yet you stayed so that you can help my wound." Sophia explained like a Ravenclaw.

'She's got a bloody point. I could've just left her there bawling and get what I wanted… Why did I help her?' He thought of a sensible response so it would look like that he did just because he cared… Because he didn't.

"I don't want to be liable for your health. Seeing as that I'm older and the Slytherin that I am, people could probably tell the whole attacker-victim relationship going on."

"Oh, alright." Draco missed the slight hint of disappointment in her voice.

They sat there with dead silence hung in the air. It was more awkward than usual because she was just staring at her hand, he was staring her and it was incredibly dark, besides the small light coming from his wand.

"So, what happened anyways?" He indicated towards her left hand.

"One of the shards cut my hand while the glass was being repaired." She answered with a weak nod.

"Oh, I see." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck uncharacteristically. "Well, why are you even here in the first place, Hufflepuff?"

"I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts going through my mind." She said, starting to finger the bandages of her hand.

"Let me guess, something about… the Triwizard tournament?" He was meant to say an insult, but from the stressed and worried look in her eyes, he somehow couldn't bring himself to be the arrogant git he is.

"You could say that."

"Care to elaborate while we have nothing to better than stare at each oth—stare into the dark?" He began to question himself about his erratic behavior that evening.

"It's about Cedric. He managed to figure out the clue of the Golden egg. He said that for the second task, merpeople have taken something that 'they'll surely miss'. And it's scaring me because I've heard that merpeople are very dangerous and I don't know that if my brother is prepared for this. What if he gets stuck in the bottom of the Black Lake? What if he fails the second task? What if Hogwarts can't win the tournament because of my brother? What if I—"

"Okay, okay I get it! Will you please shut your mouth for just a minute?" Draco clamped his hand over mouth, making the last part of her statement muffled.

"Okay, I get your point. You're worried about your big brother. Look, Diggory, don't take this tournament like it's going to be the end of the world. He's going to do great. He wouldn't be the rightful champion of Hogwarts if he can't handle this." He sighed and let his hand drop from her mouth. He didn't know where this whole sentimental side of him came from. He just wanted her to shut up and wanted some quiet time in the night. Then again, it was his doing that led him in this current situation.

"I-I guess you're right. It's just that I love my brother so much and it hurts me to see him go through this much torture and pressure from this event."

"Like I said, he'll do fine. Well, better than Potter." He was surprised to hear a soft chuckle from the younger girl.

"Malfoy, thank you." She said with a timid smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't take our little conversation as a truce or something. You're still a lowly Hufflepuff in my eyes." Draco didn't want to have this camaraderie with the girl for it is not acceptable in his reputation.

Sophia's smile vanished at the sound of his annoyance towards her.

"Diggory, we better get out of here. I feel like it's almost three o'clock in the bloody morning, and I would like to have the remaining available hours of sleep before the sun comes up." He stood up and looked at her.

"Oh, alright." She started to stand up but stopped. "But, wait. What about my wand?"

"Accio Sophia Diggory's wand." In a flash, her wand quickly went towards them, with her skillfully catching it in her hand.

"Lum—"

"Don't. The more light we used, the more attention we get. And the more attention we get, the more Professors will give us detentions."

"Oh, okay." She pocketed her wand before staring up to him again. "So, now what?"

"Now, I'm about to do something so un-Malfoy like that it disgusts me to heck and back." He transferred his lighted wand to his left hand and stepped behind her. Without warning, he scooped her into his arms and carried her bridal-style.

"Malfoy!" She said in a surprised, high-pitched voice. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck at his sudden action.

"Look, I know that the glass that I threw away is still here. And you still remember the whole attacker-victim relationship? That still applies to us since we're still together. So, don't complain. Most girls would die to be in your position." He smirked as he heard her give a short yelp when he adjusted her in his arms. "Ready, Diggory?"

"Y-yeah." Sophia answered nervously.

Fixing his wand from the hand that was under her knees, he made sure that he properly lighted both the floor and the direction he is going. He ignored the slow, subtle breathing by the side of his neck as she just stared into the darkness of the night.

"Your common room is near the kitchens, am I correct?" He gradually made his way to wherever he thought the exit is.

"Luckily, yes." She started to finger the hairs at the back of his neck. Her hand roamed a small portion of his platinum blonde hair just above his nape. "You have soft hair." She said absentmindedly.

He stopped his comment when he involuntarily trembled at her finger that touched his skin.

'Bloody hell, what is this girl doing to me?' He furiously thought. 'First I help her in the hallway, cure her wound, carry her around like my bloody girlfriend and now I get these chills that those girls always dream and talk about? It's probably just the lack of sleep, Malfoy.' His thoughts were put to hold when he realized that he was in front of the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Malfoy, you could let me down now." She reminded him as she slightly struggled in his arms.

"Oh, right." He let her down gently, candidly observing her legs that looked longer now that he's seen her in shorts. He tried to dismiss the tingling sensation that's creeping by his pale cheeks.

"Um, thank you, again." She said with a light blush appearing on her face.

"Sure." He tried saying with a flat voice, almost failing.

"Have a good night, Malfoy." Sophia bid him before whispering the password and entering the room.

Draco strayed in his spot for a few more minutes before leaving for his own respectful house whilst having a disturbed and unusual feeling at the pit of his stomach.

* * *

The strong shot of the cannonball marked the beginning of the second task for the Triwizard tournament. Cedric, Fleur and Viktor have all skillfully dove into the Black Lake, while Harry looked like he was struggling with himself before he awkwardly fell into the lake. Everyone cheered at what seemed to be Harry, who flew up from the water at about fifty feet away before diving back. All students screamed for their champion as they waited for them to get what they missed. Everyone looked on with baited breaths as time ticked through the time limit. All eyes were completely focused on the water as they patiently waited for any commotion from the Black Lake.

Draco played with the Hogwarts flag in his hand as he jadedly watched the champions' supporters carefully taking note of the conditions of the waters. His eyes flickered to the portion of the group of Hufflepuffs who had their hands either clenched by their sides or tampering with their school robes. Oddly enough, he did not see the youngest Diggory out by the platform. She said so herself that one night that she was utterly worried about her brother, however she was nowhere to be found. Shrugging off a weird wave of unnecessary concern, he lifted his eyes to the lake when the crowd erupted in praise as Cedric burst out of the water while Ravenclaw Cho Chang was holding on to him for dear life.

'So that's what the clue meant for something that they'll surely miss. Wait a minute; shouldn't he be saving his little sister instead of his pathetic girlfriend?" He didn't ponder at this thought for too long because a champion with a shark head came out, this time with Hermione Granger. After a few moments, the person transfigured his face back to normal, revealing to be Viktor Krum.

Both champions and hostages swam towards the platform to be safely pulled out and be dried off for the time being. Students from both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts leaned in closer from their seats as they waited for Fleur and Harry to come out as well. What seemed like hours, Fleur fearfully came out from the water. The crowd started to cheer but stopped themselves when they saw that the part-Veela witch did not have anyone with her. She quickly swam towards the platform and was hastily pulled out by the officials. From the looks of it, she was more focused on the lake rather than the people who tried to keep her warm and dry.

It was already passed the one-hour time limit and it was the only time Harry resurfaced with not one, but two people with him: His own hostage, Ron Weasley and Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's little sister. The black-haired wizard helped both students swim back to the platform; the Beauxbatons' champion overwhelmingly pulled her sister out of the cold water and into her loving embrace. Besieged with gratitude, Fleur kissed both Harry and Ron by their cheeks before whisking Gabrielle away to be taken care of.

Draco didn't wait for the special instructions that were to be announced regarding about what just happened as he abruptly stood up and left the stands. Transfiguring the flag into a green apple, he tossed it up into the air while walking through the familiar hallways.

'All that noble stupidity of Potter's made me lose interest.' He was about to bite into his apple when he saw familiar long, wavy dark blonde hair near the school's windows. The girl was sitting by the window, her gaze far from where she is. As curiosity got to him once again, he approached the younger student and sat beside her. His actions did not make her startled whatsoever, but it did earn him a long sigh.

"Hey, Diggory. I didn't see you by your brother's posse. Anyways, enjoyed the show?" He asked, playing with the apple in his hand.

"I was sitting by the stands like everyone else, and not as how you think I'll enjoy it."

"Really? I thought it was rather entertaining, except for the last bit. That mushy heroic deed made me gladly leave."

"Of course it did." She replied quite dejectedly.

Draco eyed her suspiciously. He thought that she should be ecstatic that her brother safe, even in first place.

As if reading his mind, Sophia turned to him with a sad smile. "It's because of the concept of the task."

"I don't quite get you, Diggory."

"Apparently, the thing that the champions will surely miss is the people who are very close to them. I understood that Hermione was Viktor's because they are fairly more than friendly with each other. Harry had Ron because they were best friends ever since their first year. It got me thinking, both Cedric and Fleur had little sisters. So then I thought…"

"…that both you and Gabrielle were going to be the hostages for Cedric and Fleur, respectively." He continued for her.

She nodded in agreement as her eyes were shadowed with downcast. "Yet I saw my brother, my only big brother, save Cho. A girl he only knew for how many weeks, rather than his sister who was with him for many years. I have nothing against Cho. She's nice and very pretty. But still…" She placed a hand on the glass window and placed her attention back to the outside world.

At this point, Draco did not know what to say next. They just sat there for a few minutes in the silence, the apple being absentmindedly tossed in the air. After a while, he finally said something.

"You are actually fortunate that you weren't the hostage." He murmured.

"Why? That task basically rubbed the fact that my brother cares for his girlfriend than me. How is that fortunate?"

"Because it would be like showing off a trophy they have always treasured."

She looked his way with a bewildered expression. "What do you mean by that, Malfoy?"

"Well, you see…" He placed the apple in the space between them before looking up at her again. "...to me, that whole 'saving your loved one' bit is quite shallow. It just shows that you need to be a subject of rescue to let everyone know that you're close and important to that person."

"So, as we speak, you think that I'm some decoration in my home?" Her voice changed from depressed to hurt.

"That's not what I meant!" He said, not so sure why he became frantic. He sighed and calmed himself before explaining, "What I'm trying to say that, your brother cares for you very much. He loves and cares for you so much that he doesn't need to let somebody see that you are very important to him. In his life, he cares for you so much that he wouldn't put you in that dangerous situation because he wants you alive and safe. If it were you that was his hostage, he would probably be too worried about you when he sees you in the bottom of the lake. Then, neither of you could come back up because he wouldn't think straight. Do you understand what I'm trying to point across here?"

She solemnly nodded at his question and put down her head.

Hesitantly, he reached out and gently lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger. He looked into her somber eyes as it made contact with his.

"He didn't choose you to be the one he's close to because he was afraid that he might not succeed in this task. None of the champions were confident that they were going to be victorious in the task. If he didn't bring you back, he probably couldn't live with himself because of the guilt."

"Okay, I believe you." She whispered after his heartfelt talk. "I never knew that you'd be this sweet, this caring, Malfoy."

"Me too." He honestly answered. "But talking to you, being with you, it's different." He grabbed his apple and stood up, with her following suit.

"Thanks again, Malfoy."

"Here." Draco threw the green apple at her, her eyes questioning. "Take it. It'll help you feel better." With a look that was between a smirk and a smile, he turned and left Sophia to her thoughts.

* * *

Over the next few days, Draco felt like he hasn't been his usual self lately. He often catches himself staring off to space during classes, easily distracted when in break times and forgetting and failing to do his homework for the day. And he knew the reason why he has been acting like this. Luckily for him, it was a Friday, meaning that it was a free day tomorrow for the Slytherin prince.

He sighed in relief when he heard the bell rang, signaling that the last class of the day was over. He made his way out of the classroom and into his Common Room. While there, he got his nifty Nimbus 2001from his room before exiting. He wanted to do some flying to relax him, he can take care of his homework the following day, considering if he will remember or not.

Arriving at the Quidditch pitch, Draco mounted on his trusty broom before kicking off with the cool winds. He closed his eyes and breathed in the musky, fresh smell of trees and the air blending together. He opened his eyes before performing some of the risky and advanced tricks he has been trying to perfect for the past weeks. Being content with his process, he continued to fly at a relaxed pace. He pointed his broom downward and let him gain speed as if he looks like he's free falling. He let a small chuckle escape his lips as he felt his hair flicker against the wind. He jerked his broom upwards just a few feet from the ground. He maneuvered his way around the pitch once more before lowering to the grass. Before he could let his feet touch the soil, he saw the reason for his distractions and daydreams sitting under a large tree. Without thinking, he floated his way towards her.

"Hey, Diggory!" He shouted just a few feet away from her.

She turned and gave him kind smile before facing the sun once more. He landed near her and let his broom rest against the trunk.

"What brings you out here, Malfoy?"

"Nothing much. Just did some flying." He said while sitting down next to her with a good amount of space between them.

"How was your day?" Sophia asked as she raked a hand through her hair.

"It was…" He didn't want to tell her that his day was far from normal. He particularly disliked his Potion class today, since they were talking about, yet again, the Armotentia potion. All he could think about was the petite Hufflepuff girl next to him right this moment throughout the entire class. "…fine."

"Good to know."

Draco desperately disregarded the need to tuck a lock of her hair that was carelessly being blown by the wind. He, too, tried to ignore the urge to just stare at her until sunset, maybe in longer after that.

"So, um… How was the Yule Ball?" Both of them leaned back at his question.

"It was fine." She answered. "I was with Justin Finch-Fletchley the entire night."

"What? That loser Hufflepuff in my year?" He asked with venom.

"That 'loser Hufflepuff' happens to be my date for the whole ball. Cedric helped him in asking me out so that I can go."

"And you said yes to that prick?"

"Yes, I did. He seemed to be a good date for my first Yule Ball."

"Seemed to be?" He eyed her curiously. "Shouldn't your words be, 'he was a wonderful date for my first magical ball.' or something like that?" He didn't mean to say the word 'wonderful' with emphasis.

"All he ever did was talk to Hannah and Ernie, and I just sat by the table. And I just danced once for the entire ball, it wasn't even a proper one 'cause he had to leave right in the middle of it. I had to dance the later half with Cedric while Cho danced with her friends. It was fun dancing with him but I still wanted my first dance with my date." Sophia started to pull out some grass and tore them into shorter pieces.

He groaned inwardly about what he is about to do. Even though it will make him look like a complete and utter fool and may scar his reputation for the rest of his life in Hogwarts, he just wanted to make the girl happy. He didn't want to deal with petty girl problems like this, but in her case, this is important. Draco suddenly grabbed both of her hands and made her stand up with him.

"Malfoy? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He placed her hand over his shoulder as put the other one in his. He slowly put his other hand by her waist before moving. "I'm dancing with you."

"B-But why?" She asked as she started swaying with him.

"You said you didn't have a proper dance back at the Yule Ball. So, why not have it here where it's more beautiful and magical and with a better and more charming partner?" He smirked as she let put a giggle.

'Malfoys aren't supposed to have a comfortable time with Hufflepuffs.' But Draco didn't think twice when he pulled her just a bit closer.

"How was your Yule Ball?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Quite alright. Pansy wasn't much of a date, either. I see that your hand is doing well."

She lightly tapped her bandaged-free fingers on his shoulders before smiling. "Yes, it is. Cedric was shocked when he saw that I was bandaged in the morning. I told him that it was my strange way in warming my hands in the cold night."

"And he believed you?"

"Apparently, he did." She said with amusement in her eyes.

Both of them chuckled at the situation. When they calmed down, they just stared into each other's mystifying and beautiful eyes. Without breaking contact, he placed her other hand on his shoulder while placing his hand on her waist.

"Thank you." She smiled softly as she intertwined her own hand behind his neck, pulling him closer.

He felt his heart beat quicken at the movement and panic flashed into his eyes. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, nor spending this intimate moment with the sister of Cedric Diggory. He couldn't let this innocent girl into his complicated and grueling life, more importantly, into his constricted heart. Seeing the change in his eyes, she frowned and pushed back a lock of his blonde hair from his handsome face.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't—We got to—I just need to—"

"Malfoy," She deepened her gaze on his. "it's alright. I know you won't hurt me. I trust you."

"How are you so sure?" His eyes lowered in doubt.

"You've been taking care of me all this time: at the halls, in the kitchens, by the window, even now. You never abandoned me in my time of need when it was the better option."

"How can you be so sure that this isn't some joke or prank? That this isn't some sinister plot to let Cedric lose or to get you in bed or something?" He asked in a rare, defeated matter.

"Because you still act the same way around me. You don't insult me, just teasing. You don't talk to me straight to the point or seriously, you say it with sarcasm or the opposite, bluntly. You don't say advices like you're sure of it that it'll work, you act nervous or awkward when you speak comforting words. With all that in mind, I know that you're not acting. You're still you around me, and I like that about you."

Draco was practically speechless after her honest confession about him. He had never heard someone say that, not his friends, professors, even his own parents. He stopped moving, causing her to stop as well. She looked up at him as stands of her bangs covered her eyes, yet the intensity of it was clear to him. He reached up, but pulled back because he was not used to acts of intimate kindness with a girl. He thought that he might hurt her in more ways than one.

"It's okay." Sophia whispered. "I trust you, Malfoy."

Those three words filled him with unique happiness that only the younger Diggory can give him. Reaching up once more, only slower this time, he carefully pushed back her hair from her face to see those stunning eyes staring at him, full of delight and joy.

"See? I'm fine. I'm safe with you." She said with a grin.

"Thank you." He said seriously. "Thank you for letting me know and believe that I don't destroy and corrupt anything good in life."

She hugged him and felt him stiffen before returning the embrace. "All you did was let me in, just like how I let you."

He inconspicuously breathed in her, a mix of cinnamon and vanilla, a hypnotizing and recognizable scent.

"Amortentia." He uttered in an almost inaudible voice, making her miss it.

He gently pulled back and quickly brushed his lips on her cheek. She let one of her hands touch her cheek lightly, her face growing pink. Both of them showed a shy smile as he grabbed one of her hands yet again while she bowed her head. His free hand cupped her chin to make her face him once more, letting it show that he was not afraid anymore. He leaned in a painfully slow motion, making sure that he was not to rush anything for the girl. He wanted to take his time with Sophia. With eyes closed now, he could sense that his lips were just centimeters apart from hers. From the calm breaths she's taking, she wants this just as much as he does. They were moving closer and closer, until a figure walked towards their way.

"Sophie!" The boy called out her nickname.

Both students let they eyes snap open and took a step back simultaneously. They both turned to see the Hufflepuff champion running towards them.

"There you are! I've been waiting in the Common Room for half an hour and you're here with… Malfoy?" Cedric asked with no repulsion, but with pure curiosity.

"Cedric." Draco nodded politely, for the sake of her.

"I'm sorry, Ced. I was waiting for you then I got bored, so I decided to take a walk. Then I met up with Malfoy and we kinda just talked. Time must've gotten away from me." Sophia explained to her brother.

"Alright, then. Come on, sis, you're Charms work is waiting for you." He winked at his younger sibling.

"Okay. Just a sec." She blushed before turning back to the Slytherin. "Thank you for the dance, Malfoy." She whispered and smiled.

"Sure." He responded with a bare grin.

She gave him one last, small wave before walking towards her brother.

"Hey, wait!" The fourth year wizard called to the younger Diggory.

"Yes?"

"It's Draco." He smirked.

She mirrored his smirk before replying, "It's Sophia." With that, she ran towards her brother and both Hufflepuffs left for their Common Room.

And for that day and for the rest of the weekend, Draco felt like had a complete, perfect life, well, almost complete. He just needed someone to fit in the right place.

* * *

Hundreds of screaming and cheering students of Hogwarts surrounded an intricate and immense maze of twist and turns. The strong winds hit every sign and every flag waved by every single student. Students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang anxiously waited for their respectful champions to come out and participate in the final task to determine this year's Triwizard champion.

The crowd erupted in applause as they saw all four champions enter the pitch for the final instructions. Three out of the four champions entered with supporters and loved ones, seeing as that Harry Potter came in alone. Though it is quite obvious that each school desired for their champion to finish not only victorious but also in one piece, Draco Malfoy couldn't care less if one of them got out of the maze with only one arm and leg.

Being one with the crowd, Draco unexpectedly cheered when the champions took their place at the entrance of the maze. His eyes scanned the stands as Dumbledore presented some final words before the tournament continues. As usual, the Slytherin Prince tuned out the Headmaster's voice and showed no interest in whatever the old man is presenting. He closed his eyes as he stifled a yawn before settling his gaze on the petite girl next to Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory, his vision slightly blurred. His sight became crystal clear when her she saw him, her luminous eyes sparked with glee. He gave her a sly smile, making her cover her giggle with her hand before turning to her brother once more. The Slytherin watched as he saw the Diggory siblings exchange words with each other. Cedric gave his little sister a quick peck on her forehead and she hugged him tight. The champion pulled back and gave her one last reassuring smile before resuming to his position in front of the maze. Sophia walked towards Amos and stood by him. He wrapped an arm around her as they both watched Cedric and Harry enter the complex maze. The father and daughter made their way towards the stands when Draco caught her looking at him, as if to say that she wants him to be with her.

The Slytherin student wanted to smile in confirmation but settled with a knowing smirk because his fellow housemates were surrounding him. He casually stood up and made his way down to the front seats of the stands. He got curious looks from some students, but the rest completely ignored him when Viktor entered the maze. He stopped and waited for her in the aisle, a few rows from where she is sitting. He saw her turn to her father and whispered something before coming his way.

"Hi." She said as she approached him.

"Hello." He reached out his hand which she took gladly. He led her to the deserted hallways of the school near the entrance of the stands, that way they still know what is happening at the same time having alone time.

"So, how have you been doing?" She asked sweetly.

"Don't ask." He answered with a teasing smirk.

"Aww, come on, Draco." He loved the way his name sounded from her voice.

"I'm fine. Well, better than fine." He winked at her, working his smooth charm at her.

She ducked her head as she fiercely blushed. "That's great."

"At least I still got it. I knew that I couldn't have had gone completely soft for a petite Hufflepuff." His reply earned him a playful punch on his arm from the said girl.

"You're lucky that no one's around, otherwise you'll be hexed until next week by anyone." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"This is strange. You're so cheery and giddy today, knowing that this last task is utterly difficult." He said as they heard another roar of applause, signaling that Fleur has also entered the maze.

"Because of you, silly." She childishly explained. "When I'm with you, I couldn't help but feel that nothing will go wrong. And that is not to be said just to inflate your ego yet again." She patted him on the cheek before laughing.

"Whatever you say, Diggory." He laughed with her.

"Hey, what did I tell you before? My name's Sophia." She pouted at him.

"I know. I just want to bring out the good-natured side of you. After all, you look prettier when you smile." He meant to show her a smile of his own because it is one of the reasons she does it. But somehow, the arrogant and self-centered part of Draco Malfoy triggered by habit, so he sent a sneer of disgust to the young Hufflepuff.

Thinking that what he said was a pure lie, her bliss quickly disappeared. "Draco?" She said with the saddest voice he has ever heard. It killed him even more that it was his own fault that she got hurt.

A mix of emotions coursed through him when he saw that she was desperately keeping tears by the bay. He felt really, really guilty that he made her eyes glistened like that. He didn't want her to think that he has gone back to terrible ways, not when he finally accepted that he did get rid of them because of the person right in front of him.

"Sophia, I…" He grabbed her previously injured hand into his; a pang of dread went through him when she did not grasp his hand back.

"No, I understand. I know you didn't mean it."

"But, I unintentionally hurt you. I'm sorry." He softly caressed her knuckles with his thumb.

"Like I said, you're still you when you're with me. I can't change you all together."

"No. I changed just because of you. You have to realize that I'm becoming a better person because of one person. You just have to understand that there are still awful habits that are hard to overcome. I want to ask something, though it may sound impossible. I want you to be there for me every step of the way for me to become the person that you want me to be."

She shook her head at him, his heart pummeled down to his stomach. "I want you to become the person that you want yourself to be. I wouldn't judge if you choose this decision or the other, I just want you to be happy."

"And I will be." He raised her hand close to his lips. "With you in my life in every hour, every minute and every second." He kissed her hand tenderly before lifting his eyes up to hers once more.

The young Hufflepuff kissed the corner of his mouth before whispering, "That's the Draco I know and come to like."

He gave a short chuckle before seeing her step back. He took his time to stare at her addicting and captivating orbs of grey, admiring them in every way. He leaned in slowly, just like before, only this time nothing will interrupt them. He stopped, barely a few centimeters away from her lips, feeling her soft breath against his face. "Tell me, have you had your first kiss?"

The corner of her lips quirked up. "I'm about to."

And with that, Draco enclosed the space between them and kissed her affectionately. Though it was a simple kiss, it sent shocks through his toned body. He savored the feeling of her soft, pink lips on his. His hands delicately slid up and down her arms as she placed her small hands on his chest. He couldn't help but feel elated when he felt her smile against his lips. At the sound of applause and cheer from everyone in the stands, he pulled back then placed his arms around her slender waist. She, in turn, wrapped her hands around his neck and opened her eyes. They were both smiling radiantly at each other, wanting for time to stop just to cherish their first moment.

"Gods, you're amazing." She blushed at his compliment.

"I guess you're not that bad, too." He wholeheartedly laughed and hugged her against his chest. He felt her smile once more, knowing that she noticed the rapid beating of his heart. Though they were thoroughly enjoying their intimate embrace, he felt that something was not right. He rested his cheek on her hair and thought about what was bothering him. That's when he realized that it was quiet. Too quiet for a tournament.

"Sophia?" He raised his head from her dark brown hair.

"Hmm?"

"We should go."

"Why?" She snuggled closer to his chest.

"Something's wrong."

She placed her chin on his chest so that she can look up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Listen."

"…I don't hear anything."

"Exactly." He looked at her pointedly.

Worry flashed in her eyes as she stepped back from his arms. "Draco—"

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and quickly entered the stands again. They saw that almost everyone was huddled by the front. Both students can see that officials and professors are all out on the field, surrounding two people. They recognized that Harry was one of them, but he was clinging onto someone that was lying on the ground, both were covered with blood. Their eyes widen frightfully as they caught a glimpse of brown hair from the fallen person.

Fearing that his hunch might be true, he felt her pulling him into the massive crowd of students, trying to make their way to the field. They swiftly maneuvered through the people before stepping on the field. Sophia and Draco froze on the spot when they watched someone pull Harry from the limp person and saw Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory on the ground, motionless. The younger Diggory ran towards her brother's lifeless body and knelt next to him, leaving the Slytherin to watch her helplessly.

"No, Ced… Cedric, you can't be—You just can't…" She touched his cold face before placing her arms over his upper body and cried hysterically into his chest. "Cedric! No! Cedric, please! You promised! You promised you would come back safely! Cedric, you promised!" She screamed into his chest, hopefully to hear a heartbeat from him, sadly, she heard nothing.

"Sohpie, sweetheart…" Mrs. Diggory tried to say soothingly.

"No!" She looked up to her mother with her tear-stained face, Draco's heart breaking at the sight of her misery. "He promised me that he would come back! That he would come back to me!"

Everyone dared not to say anything to the girl as she continued to weep for her brother. Each person just stared heartbrokenly at the scene before them. All of them knew on how close the Diggory siblings were to each other, yet they cannot form words to make her feel better. The sounds of her sobs made everyone feel even more depressed for the situation.

Draco glanced at Professor Dumbledore, the latter giving him a knowing nod. The Slytherin wizard nodded back and slowly made his way to the center of the field and knelt next to Sophia, who was now sorrowfully and quietly crying while her arms where wrapped around herself. He carefully grabbed her arms and pulled her up with him. As soon as she was up on her feet, she immediately encircled her arms around his waist continued to sob uncontrollably into his chest. He hugged her as tight as possible as he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair numerous times.

"He's gone. Draco, he's gone now…"

"Shh…" He tried to comfort her to the fullest consent. "It's gonna be alright, Sophia."

At that point, everyone succumbed into silence as they gazed at the fallen champion for the last time.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the glum Great Hall for Dumbledore's speech for one of Hogwart's finest and greatest students they ever had. Students and professors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang paid their deepest respects as they, too, sat in the grand room. The Headmaster of Hogwarts slowly stood up and came towards the podium as he gazed at the grief-stricken faces of everybody. He breathed in deeply before starting.

As Professor Dumbledore's speech continued, Draco watched the petite girl beside him as she tried not to cry as everyone listened. Though his face shows no emotion, his eyes illustrated sympathy, hurt, sadness and love as he stared at the Hufflepuff girl. He looked at her and discreetly reached out for her hand, which she quickly took. Each sniffle and tear that would escape, she would squeeze his hand. In return, he reciprocated the response as if to know that he's right there with her.

"Remember, if the time should come, when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore ended his speech and left the podium.

Sophia rested her head on Draco's shoulder as she finally released the silent tears she has been holding all throughout the ceremony.

All he could do was to wrap an arm around her and, like everybody else, gaze up respectfully at a poster with Cedric's smiling face on it.

* * *

Goodbyes were heard and farewell hugs were given as it was the day that the visiting students and professors were to leave Hogwarts. It was a beautiful sight to see that the students from the different schools interact with each other, for they have created friendships and relationships that they will treasure for the rest of their lives. A certain Slytherin boy watched from afar as all of these were happening but can't help look at his angel who was also observing the people from one of the open hallways. He wanted her to have some alone time before he can spend his time comforting and talking with the Hufflepuff girl. He did not expect to see Harry Potter come towards her.

"Harry?" Draco heard her say in a whisper.

"Sophia, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop Him, I really did…" He struggled to keep his voice in contact.

"Don't apologize." She showed the black-haired boy a sad smile. "I actually want to say thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would've never seen my brother again. And for that, I'm grateful." The Slytherin carefully watched them as they watched the students happily saying goodbye to their friends.

"You deserved to be a champion, Harry. My brother always said that about you." She broke the silence.

The green-eyed boy looked at her with curious eyes. She grinned halfheartedly and patted him by the arm.

"See you next year." Sophia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away.

When she entered the deserted hallways, the first thing she saw was Draco Malfoy waiting for her. Without wasting any more time, she ran towards him and into his awaiting arms. They held that embrace for quite some time before pulling away slightly from each other.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he flipped a strand of her hair away from her face.

"I will be." She answered. "But right now, I just need you."

He quickly leaned down and kissed her. Her arms around his neck tightened as he pulled her closer to him. His hand travelled from her waist and into her back, caressing it up and down. She pulled away slowly before staring into his eyes.

"I promise that I will take care of you. I will protect you from anything dangerous. I will help you when you call my name, I'll come running to aid you. And, I will forever love you in our lives together, if you'll let me." He whispered the last part.

She cupped her hands to his face and softly caressed his cheek. "I need you in my life. I love you so much, Draco. I will stay true to my word and be there for you in your life. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it, love?"

"Promise me that you will always let me in your life, like how I will let you in."

He rested his forehead against hers before saying, "I promise."

She smiled and lowered his head for a sweet, chaste kiss before hugging him.

Draco hugged her back and twirled her around causing her to laugh melodically. And with that, he started fulfilling his promise.


End file.
